1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission-reception systems, contactless integrated circuit (IC) chips, mobile terminals, information processing methods, and a programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data transmission-reception system, a contactless IC chip, a mobile terminal, an information processing method, and a program, which are capable of safely and easily transferring data stored in a predetermined area in a data source to a data destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting of contactless IC chips, such as Felica (Registered Trademark of Sony Corporation), in mobile phones acts as a trigger to make the contactless IC chips more popular in recent years. Users are capable of using mobile phones including contactless IC chips to pay for items or to hold mobile phones over reader-writers provided on ticket checkers at stations to cause the reader-writers to confirm information on the communication tickets, stored in the contactless IC chips.
As the contactless IC chips have become popular, it becomes necessary to provide means for transferring data stored in a certain contactless IC chip to another contactless IC chip. For example, in change of the models of mobile phones to other models, it is necessary to transfer information concerning electronic money or communication tickets, stored in the contactless IC chips that are mounted in the old mobile phones, to the contactless IC chips mounted in the new mobile phones.
Methods of transferring data stored in a contactless IC chip are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-140664.